Kiss The Girl!
by numbuh550490
Summary: Just another short little songfic I wrote, another Troyella oneshot


_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got alot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss girl_

Troy Bolton, the cutie that could get any girl at East High, but the one girl he wanted was Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez was his best friend and yet be wanted her to be more then that. Gabriella smiled as she walked into the dance. She had on the same red dress that she had worn when they sang "We're All In This Together" and she looked just as lovely as ever. She looked around for Troy but she figured he was busy so she went over to talk to Sharpay and Taylor.

Troy was getting a glass of punch and was about to take a drink but then he saw Gabriella walk in. He wished he had the courage to atleast ask her to dance.His best friend Chad noticed he just froze and asked "yo Troy, are you ok?" Troy snapped out of it and said "yeah."

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you too _

_There's one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word, not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Troy usally denied it everytime his friends told him he was totally in love with Gabriella. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way for his best friend but there was something different about Gabriella. Gabi wasn't like any girl he dated, she was smart, beautiful, talented, and she had seen him as Troy Bolton and not as the most popular guy at school. Gabriella was still talking to her friends but turned her head and saw Troy. She gave him a bright smile.

_Shalalalala _

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Ain't that sad _

_it's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) _

Troy shyly smiled back and sheepishly turned his head away to talk to Chad. He was trying not to make it to obvious and for some reason he just felt so shy right now. Gabriella just went over to some of her other friends and started dancing to the song. She wished Troy would come over and dance with her then she thought to herself, maybe he does just like me as a friend.

_Nows your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_The time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she wont say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl) _

_Shalalalala _

_My oh my _

_Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

Troy then heard a slow song come on. Chad nudged his friend and said "come on just go ask Gabriella before someone else does."

He saw her walking away and was about to walk out the door since this was the last song of the night. Troy yelled out to Gabi "wait!" She turned around she saw Troy.

She wondered what he wanted.

_Ain't that sad _

_it's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Don't be scared _

_You better be prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_(kiss the girl) _

_(oh, ohnoo..) _

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl) _

_Lalalala, Lalalala _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Lalalala, Lalalala _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_My oh myyyyy _

_Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala _

_Ain't that sad _

_it's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

Troy shyly smiled still but asked Gabriella "would you like to dance?" Gabriella smiled and said "I would love to." Troy smiled feeling a bit relieved and led her over to the dance floor. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his kneck and slowly swayed to the music. Troy held her close and was still trying to build up the courage to do something he had been wanting to do since the first time he met her.

_Lalalala, Lalalala _

_(Go on and kiss the girl) _

_Go on and kiss that girl! _

_Lalalala, Lalalala _

_(Go on and kiss the girl) _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Kiss the girl _

_(Kiss the girl) _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

As they danced they stared into each others eyes not wanting the moment to ever end. When the song came to an end he decided to go for it and he slowly leaned in to kiss her. Gabriella leaned in also and as soon as their lips met it was like fire works. Both pulled away smiling at each other.

Author's note: Just another one shot songfic I decided to write. I'm not that great at writing big stories but I like to write short simple stories. This is my second fanfic and just tell me what you think of it. I'm also not afraid of a bit Constructive Critism, lol I don't bite so just tell me what you think of it.


End file.
